One Piece 2nd Generation: Escapees From Impel Down Part 2
Kent hopped ashore and looked around. The sandy beach met with a lush green forest. "Well I guess we're about to discover an island! I'm naming it... Kehent." He stated proudly. Rhea leaned over the rails. "You know that's just your name right?" She said with a small smile. Kent turned back and shushed quietly. "Rhea... don't tell the world. It's an inside joke." Rhea rolled her eyes and slowly walked down the ramp onto the sandy beach. Quickly followed by Fantasia and soon Jericho. "I'm sure the world would know anyway." Jericho joked. Kent shook his head. "Oh whatever." Kent stated, turning towards the trees. "Onward crew!! Or should I say, let's turn some gears." He said jokingly as he backed away smugly into the forest. Fantasia folded her arms and sighed. "I can't tell if I hate him or not." - Roche sat down in a bar alongside with a rather large man, both downing bottle after bottle of alcohol. As two of his men barged in to the tavern. "What's wrong?" He grumbled. "A ship just docked in the south, they don't seem like marines but I'm not sure." He said quickly, as the sweat from his face trickled down to the floor. "Sir what should we do?" Roche spun around. "Give them a warm welcome. Take whatever they have on that ship, anything else, is up to you." He spun back around and grabbed another flask. "What're you waiting for?" Roche asked annoyed as his eyes shined a bright red. The man stood up, his expression changed to one of anger as he stormed out. "Hey George.." The large man next to him coughed and looked to his side. "Yes?" "Be prepared to fight. Just in case they're strong...." "Trust me... I'll be ready." - Kent and his crew walked through the island, eventually finding a trail that led into the distance. "It's quiet..." Kent stated, tensing up. He looked side to side, and stepped forward. "Stay back..." he ordered. As he slowly walked forward, his hair covered his eyes in darkness. A small group of 3 men jumped out from the bushes and cut Kent off. Each wielding a sword and a flint pistol. "Hold it right there!" They barked, one stepping forward, his eyes shining a bright red. He stood in front of Kent, his breath running down Kent's neck. "Who are you, state your business here." Kent looked up to the man, and into his eyes. "My name is Kent." He said coldly as he kept up and side kicked him into the trees around. Kent landed softly, slowly getting to two feet as he looked to the now unconscious man. "Don't forget it.." As he finished his sentence he glared at the remaining two standing before him. "So... make your choice... try to avenge your friend and lose.. or run away like cowards.. go on.. flip that coin." The air around them grew thick with tension. Kent radiated intimidation with each step he took to get closer. The two gripped their weapons and charged in, both swiped across Kent's body with their swords. Upon contact they broke into shards, and fell to the ground. The two looked at their swords in disbelief, and in unison pointed their guns and shot Kent without hesitation. Again. To no avail. Running out of options, one punched Kent across his jaw, effectively breaking his hand. "You see... if the guns and swords didn't work, why the punching?" Kent asked, glaring down at them. In an instant, he punched the two down into the dirt. Fantasia seemed confused from the distance. Looking at both Jericho and Rhea for confirmation. "So we're not gonna say something? Nothing at all?" "What is there to say?" Jericho and Rhea asked together, stepping forward. "He's the captain." "Okay I get that!" She stated, walking with them. "But his personality literally just shifted into... that! Like who is that?!" The crew stood behind Kent, looking upon him curiously. Kent looked to his crew confused. "What's wrong?" He asked cautiously. Fantasia looked away and to the guys on the ground. "Nothing... nothing at all." She knelt down and grabbed one of them by the front of their shirts. "So.. wanna tell us why you attacked?" "Like... I'd talk.." he said groggily, shaking himself to gather himself. "Just you wait! My captain will kill you all!" Fantasia looked unimpressed and sighed. Kicking him onto his back. "Permission to interrogate?" Kent smiled. "Go on. Permission granted." Fantasia sat on the mans stomach and placed her foot against his chin, forcing his head into the ground. She slowly pulled out a knife from its sheathe on her back. "So, how about this? You tell me who sent you, and you get to keep your head." She said angrily. The guy laughed. "Only cowards fear death!" He shouted. Fantasia glared down intensely. "Who said anything about death?" She voiced quietly. "I'm going to castrate you." She whispered, dragging her blade across his chest drawing blood. "You're running out a time, once I get there, it's coming off." "OKAY!" He screamed as sweat built up on his face. "Roche Thompson... he's the one who sent us. You guys just came to the wrong island. It's not our fault you found us, but we need to get rid of you now." Jericho rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Roche Thompson? Who's that?" "He's an escaped convict from Impel Down.." He sweated. "Impel Down huh?" Fantasia asked. "It's a literal hell on earth. How do you even escape hell?" "We had some help... from an idiot named Monkey D. Luffy." "Monkey... D. Luffy.." Fantasia repeated, getting off of the man. She dusted her butt off and looked down to the man. "Thanks for the information, asshole." She said kicking him unconscious. "And before any of you say anything, I didn't kill him!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Escapees From Impel Down Arc